In Which Sirius Black Hates Dress Robes
by goodbyeblueskies
Summary: “I mean, why do we have to wear dress robes anyway?” Sirius presses, determined to convince Remus that dress robes are, in fact, completely nonsensical articles of clothing.  RemusSirius slash. No DH spoilers.


Title: August 2, 1980

Rating: PG

Word Count: 636

Summary: "I mean, why do we have to wear dress robes anyway?" Sirius presses, determined to convince Remus that dress robes are, in fact, completely nonsensical articles of clothing. "I really doubt Harry is going to care whether I'm wearing them or not."

A/N: You have no idea how excited I am to be writing; I love to do it, but I'm not so much an idea person, so I write very rarely. This comm. is an awesome chance for me to get some inspiration and ease into writing these characters that I love reading.

"I hate dress robes," announces Sirius Black, staring morosely at his own reflection in the bedroom mirror. Behind him, Remus Lupin spares one exasperated smile at the back of his head and doesn't respond.

"I mean, why do we have to wear dress robes anyway?" Sirius presses, determined to convince Remus that dress robes are, in fact, completely nonsensical articles of clothing. "I really doubt Harry is going to care whether I'm wearing them or not."

"No," Remus agrees, "but Lily might." He glances again in Sirius's direction and watches his mirror image ponder this. An angry Lily Potter is, although Sirius would never admit it, a frightening prospect. After a moment of thought, Remus is not surprised to see Sirius changing into the silver dress robes he had laid out for him, although the latter is still grumbling about "bloody _dress robes_, in this heat" as he returns to the mirror and resumes tousling his artfully disheveled hair.

When Remus has finished donning his own robes, Sirius turns around and opens his arms in presentation, the look on his face that of someone who is resigned to doing something unpleasant.

"Well, you could pull off any outfit, really," Remus says, the familiar flash in his eyes – affection, desire, a certain amount of envy, and an almost comic degree of shock at his own fortune – that weakens Sirius's knees. His gaze sweeps the streak of Sirius's hair, and he comments dryly (only Sirius can detect the slightly higher octave of Remus's voice that betrays that flicker in his eyes), "You do look rather good for someone who thinks it's too much trouble to dress up a bit to welcome his godson to the world."

"Moony," Sirius says with the air of someone speaking to a person who is very dim, "Harry is a _baby_. He's barely even a baby, he was just born two days, and I'm still trying to decide if that counts. And I'm not afraid of Lily. Oh, hush, you," Sirius adds, stepping closer to Remus, who is snickering. "Let's not kid ourselves. You've only convinced me to put on these robes so you can ogle me. I know your ways."

"Oh, yes," Remus replies, as he allows Sirius's fingers to close on his wrist and pull him closer. "It has absolutely nothing to do with wanting to look presentable to celebrate a happy occasion with our best friends. I suppose you think I care only about how nice your arse looks in whatever outfit I have allegedly duped you into wearing."

"Well, yes, but I don't blame you, Moony," quips Sirius, wiggling the aforementioned area in what he clearly believes is a sexy manner, "it _is_ quite nice."

Remus can only manage a skeptical murmur before he surrenders to Sirius's lips on his.

As he is wont to do when kissing Sirius, Remus forgets where he is and what he is supposed to be doing, his only remaining sense that which allows him to enjoy the feel of Sirius's tongue sliding over his, of slightly rough hands moving away from his arms, one to his face and the other across the soft cloth of his dress robes. There is a push of fabric and a thrilling breeze of air across his bared skin.

It is very much against his will that he breaks apart from Sirius and gestures guiltily toward the clock. "Sirius, we can't, it's already – "

"Rain check, then?" says Sirius lightly, and Remus falls in love with him again, feeling only distantly embarrassed that he is nodding like an awestruck and eager child.

"It's probably for the best, anyway," Remus adds casually. "After all, you wouldn't want to mess up your dress robes."

He catches Sirius's playful shove and pulls him in for one more kiss before they leave.


End file.
